Irrepressible Pippin
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: The days are now warmer, and it's getting more and more difficult for Pippin to concentrate on his lessons...
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: These hobbits are not mine; they belong to JRR Tolkien.

A/N: Remember the first warm days in late spring when it was absolutely beautiful outside? Everything green, the air warm and fragrant, and the clear sky a deep blue... Remember how painful it was to sit and focus in class? To not call in sick at work? This story is dedicated to those who have felt that tug. Enjoy...

IRREPRESSIBLE PIPPIN

The Great Escape

It began as one of those spring days where you just can't focus on anything. The spring rains had stopped, the buds on the ends of tree branches burst with small green leaves and the grass was once again green. The sky was virtually cloudless; a few small puffs slowly floating across the blue heavens of the Shire. It was one of those days where being indoors is the last place anyone would want to be.

Pippin sat his study desk unable to do just that: _concentrate_. He turned around in his chair and looked back at his private Tutor, Master Breddo Goldwine, sitting quietly upon the sofa near the door as if he were guarding it. Almost immediately, Master Breddo caught Pippin's gaze. He did not lift his head from the book he was reading--just his eyes; his brow wrinkled as his gaze looked over the top of book. "Questions, Master Peregrin?"

Pippin sighed. "No, sir." He turned back around and propped his left arm onto the desk and let his head settle into his hand. He fidgeted with the lead stick in his fingers. The silence and the tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room was driving him loony. Every arithmetic problem had been solved, every history book assigned to him today had been read and written about. Each time he handed in his completed work to his Tutor, more assignments would be piled onto him. He purposely drove himself to finish all his studies far ahead of schedule today thinking Master Breddo would release him early. So far his work ethic hadn't paid off.

An idea came to mind; Pippin unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. Then he busied himself with writing out a few more calculations on the worksheet that Breddo handed him a few minutes ago. Little by little he lowered his head towards his paper. Surreptitiously he laid down his lead stick and then pinched his cheeks a few times. He picked up the lead stick and again began writing. After a moment he dramatically laid down the stick and stood up, addressing his elder.

"Master Breddo, may I open a window, please?" He tugged on his shirt collar for emphasis, "it's quite stuffy in here."

Pippin saw Breddo catch his eyes from the sofa. _Surely he must see the red cheeks_, but Breddo held his gaze. Inwardly, Pippin became nervous, but was careful to make sure it didn't show. _He knows I'm up to something_, he thought.

After a long moment, Breddo finally consented. "Very well, Master Peregrin. Be quick about it, _and return to your seat_." He emphasized the last part.

"Yes, sir." Pippin made his way over to the window nearer to the far wall; it was the farthest from Breddo. Silently Pippin wondered if the old hobbit ever took a day off. The huge, red satin drapes were already drawn to either side; Pippin pulled the sheer curtains aside and unlocked the window latch. It had been months since it was last open, so Pippin paused before he gave it a bit of force. When he paused, he noticed a pony-drawn wagon in the far corner of the meadow. He also noticed that a small crowd of tweens gathered inside the wagon and around it. He knew them to be two of his sisters and a group of cousins; he watched as they all waved towards the window. 

After the first few warm days had arrived in the Shire, they all had made plans to go to Bywater and spend the day wading in the pool. There was only one problem with that plan: Pippin was receiving very costly extended lessons from the great Master Breddo. A highly sought out private Tutor for those who could afford him.

__

Lawks! How am I going to run all that way and not get caught? Pippin put his attention back to the window and pulled up on the window sash with all his strength. He closed his eyes and smiled as the warm fresh breeze blew against his face and tussled his hair. He heard birds chirping among the gardens below as he filled his lungs with the soothing fragrance of roses and honeysuckle. He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes went wide at the drop; it was a grassy incline, but very steep. He decided he would only use that route in desperation. At length, one of the tweens broke away from the group and was running towards the open window. He waved his hands at the runner--giving the sign to stay back.

"Master Peregrin!"

Pippin abruptly turned to face his Tutor. Thinking his hand-waving attracted the old hobbit's attention, Pippin began flapping his arms up and down to imitate the cooling of himself. "Sir, I was just breathing in the fresh air. It felt good to stand in front of the open window." 

For the first time in the last hour, Master Breddo got up from his place on the sofa, laying aside the book he was reading. He walked over to where Pippin stood and said, "If you stand in front of the open window, as heated up as you claim to be, you will catch your death!" Breddo placed his hands on top of the sash and slammed the window down. Pippin startled at the thud. As Breddo returned to the sofa Pippin stole a glance back down at the garden to see that the runner had hidden himself behind a shrub. He breathed a sigh of relief. _That was too close!_

As he made to draw the sheers closed, Pippin gazed again down towards the shrub his friend had hidden himself behind. He was gone. This puzzled the teen, but he trusted his friends as how to best proceed from here. He returned to the seat at his desk, sitting miserably as he once again lifted the lead stick; making a pretense of working out his calculations. Several long minutes passed by when a knock was heard on the door.

Master Breddo did a downward twirl with his forefinger, indicating for Pippin to turn back around in his chair. "I shall answer the door, lad." When Breddo opened the door, a young servant lad in his tweens handed the Tutor a note, but said nothing. Breddo unfolded the paper and read it's contents; his lips moving silently as he formed the words. Presently, Breddo looked over at Pippin, "Your father requests my presence in his office. I shall return directly--and stay in your seat!"

Pippin twisted back around in frustration and sighed. He folded his arms in front of him on the desk. He would do no more assignments; he'd had his fill of Master Breddo for today. He was beginning to entertain the idea of escaping on his own while his Tutor was gone when he heard a "Pssst!" He turned in his seat to make sure Breddo wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was the servant lad peeking his head inside the room. "Pssst!!" Pippin rose from his desk and went to the door.

"Master Peregrin...I was told to tell ye that I was bribed to deliver that note." The servant furtively smiled as he pulled from his pocket two silver pennies. "And to tell ye that Master Merry's waitin' at the shrub."

Pippin smiled back at the servant, "Thank you, Degger! I won't forget this!" Pippin wasted no time in finding the nearest exit out of the Smials.

***

"Come in." Paladin answered to the knock on his door. He looked up from the documents he was reading as the highly paid Tutor approached his desk. "Ah! Master Goldwine," Paladin stood up to shake his hand. "this is a pleasant surprise! How is Pippin faring with his studies?"

Breddo cleared his throat, making no reciprocating gesture, "Sir, you summoned me."

Paladin's brow wrinkled as he searched through his mind--how could he forget sending the Master a note? Because he didn't. He took back the hand he offered and sat back down at his desk.

"Master Goldwine--may I call you Breddo?"

"_Master _Breddo will do."

Paladin scratched his head, grinning at the stuffiness of his guest. Well, _Master _Breddo", giving the same inflection the old hobbit did, "I don't recall summoning you at all. Do you know what it is I called you for?"

Breddo felt his time was being wasted on this rustic upstart. He thrust out the note and let it sail onto Paladin's desk. "I take it this is your note." Replied Breddo in a snide tone.

Paladin was not amused. His cousin the Thain, Ferumbras III, recommended this Tutor for Pippin's studies, now that the lad was destined for Thain. He took the note that Breddo so rudely tossed and read it. "Well, _Master _Breddo," Paladin replied, chuckling, "this isn't my script." He tossed the note back onto the desk, and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Whose is it?" Breddo demanded.

Paladin shrugged. "It's not mine, and it's not my son's." He knew the script to be that of his nephew, Merry, but wasn't about to divulge that information to the arrogant hobbit. He knew his nephew, daughters, and their cousins all had plans for the day, but little did he realize those plans included his young son. Well, _he should have known better_, anyway. Paladin gazed towards the open window of his office, feeling a warm, summer-like breeze touch his skin. He looked outside the window at the sunshine and blue sky; yearning to be a boy again--shirking off the heavy cloak of responsibilities and jumping into the pool at Bywater with his friends.

Breddo followed his gaze, and then saw two figures running full speed towards a waiting wagon; one figure was considerably smaller than the other. He stepped closer to the open window with his mouth gaping wide open. Never before had he met a child so impudent. "Master Peregrin!" He yelled out of the window, spittle flying in his fury, "Return to your studies this instant!" It seemed the lads picked up speed as they ran after the slowly moving vehicle; both being brought up into the wagon by their waiting friends, beginning with the smaller one.

Paladin stood up from his chair; smiling as he watched the boys going off to spend the day in the sunshine. _Childhood comes only once_, he thought. "Master Breddo," He began, but was cut off by the old hobbit.

Breddo huffed condescendingly, "Mister Paladin, do you not understand that you hired me to teach your son higher learning?" 

The smile faded from Paladin's lips. "Master Breddo, _I understand _more than you think I do. Yes--I hired you to be my son's Tutor--_not his Warden_." Paladin put his hands in his pockets, grinning as he nodded towards the window, "And I suppose this will be the last time you underestimate my son's intelligence as well." Paladin found the whole situation rather humorous; he sat down again in his chair, smirking at the now humbled Tutor. "You've just been outwitted by two young lads--one of them only turned thirteen a few days ago!"

Master Breddo wasn't smiling.

Paladin stopped needling the elder hobbit and grew serious. "Come now, Master Breddo, he's just a boy; the son of a farmer. He isn't used to being cooped up all day indoors." Paladin held out his hand, indicating for Breddo to sit down. "Did he finish all of his assignments?"

"Well ahead of time."

Paladin nodded. "I used to let him go outside and play if he worked hard and finished all of what I assigned him for the day. I believe he thought you would do the same."

Breddo only gazed at Paladin, unnerving him a bit. He felt as if he was under the scrutiny of his own father as when he was a young lad. But it was only a for a brief moment. He took in a deep breath, smelling the fresh air. "You may keep our originally bargained salary, Master Breddo, however, I want Pippin's study hours changed. He is to be released at noon until the harvest, at which time he may resume studies until tea."

"But, sir, how do you expect him to be ready for his responsibilities as Thain?"

"Pippin is a very clever boy; he will be ready when that day comes--and that won't happen for a long time. I have full confidence in your ability to see that he is ready. But for now, he is a boy--_let him be a boy _for as long as he's able to." Then Paladin rose from his seat, indicating the meeting was over. "Good day, Master Breddo. I'll see you early in the morning."


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

****

A/N: Thank you to shirebound, French Pony, and Baxley for your gracious reviews! I intentionally left the first chapter open, however, it took a few days, and the review of a lovely friend (Baxley), for the rest of the story to come to me. The message I wanted to express is that I see my beloved Pippin--and Merry--as young, irrepressible hobbits, but tempered with a heart of gold--even towards old Breddo! Here it is....enjoy.

Let the Fun Begin!

"Run, Pippin!" Merry was looking over his shoulder; holding up the rear to make sure his younger cousin made it to the waiting wagon. He heard the old Tutor yelling something unintelligible out the window as he ran; it was difficult to hear the words as the wind rushed past his ears.

Pippin pulled out all the stops and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, nearly stumbling in the effort. "Stop!" He yelled as he saw the wagon creeping forward.

"Come on, Pippin!" "You can make it!" He heard his cousins yelling from the back of the wagon.

Pippin met up with the tail end of the wagon and was nearly successful in lifting himself up, but was already too weak from sprinting all the way across the meadow. Merry was right behind him and shoved him the rest of the way into the vehicle as the other cousins pulled him up. Merry was next to be hauled up into the wagon.

Pippin and Merry lay on their backs gasping for air in the wagon as their friends and cousins laughed and carried on.

Ferdibrand laughed, "I thought that old hobbit was going to jump out the window and come running after you the way he was shouting!" 

Fredegar held onto the ponies' reins as he looked into the back of the wagon, ensuring all occupants were inside.

Merry held his sides while catching his breath. "I thought...you were going...to make a run for it...from the window, Pippin!" 

Pippin, too, was heavily winded, "I was wondering...why you came running...towards the gardens!" His hair clung to his sweaty forehead. "I _was_...going to sneak...out of the window...until I opened it."

"Did you see that...drop?" Merry's breathing slowed down a bit. He held onto the top button of his shirt and flapped it in and out to cool himself. "I almost broke my foot last autumn...jumping out of that window!"

After a few minutes Pippin slowly sat up, "Merry, how did you get old Breddo out of the study? I know you bribed Degger to give him a note."

Merry had also sat up, sitting between Pippin and Ferdibrand. "I wrote on the note that your dad wanted to see him in his office--_immediately_."

Pimpernel hooted a laugh, "Now you're both really going to get it when we get home!"

"His uncle can't touch him!" Said Ferdibrand, "He staying with Frodo in Hobbiton!"

"Oh, Ferdie," Merry let out a long breath, "I'm only _visiting _my cousin Frodo in Hobbiton. You don't know just how far my uncle's arm can reach! And I not only get it from him, I get it from my mother when I get back to Brandy Hall, too!" He chuckled, "She reads aloud all the letters my Uncle Paladin sends her--the ones where he just _happens _to include my misbehavior, and then she tells me I'm to remain in my room for a day."

"Merry absolutely hates being indoors." Said Pippin. He was looking around the wagon, "Did anyone remember to pack my bag for me?" He looked at his sisters.

"Of course not!" Pervinca jested, "Whom do you take us for--your personal serving maids?" 

"Well..._yes_!" Pippin grinned in his return jest.

Pimpernel tossed a leather rucksack at him. "Just remember to use the comb we packed!"

"There's nothing wrong with my hair." He replied, as he opened the bag and looked inside. Satisfied all he was going to need for the day was in his pack, he looked up at his sister, "Thanks, Pim."

"So how does it feel to be a teen, Pip?" Asked Fredegar.

Splendid!" Pippin loved the fact he was now a part of an "elite" group; a faction of young hobbits known for their charm, angst, rebellion, and having a heart of gold. "But..." He rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"You can expect _that _to come more fiercely in the near future!" Everard pointed towards a pile of large baskets next to him. "but don't panic--lunch is sitting right there."

A wide smile formed on Pippin's face, "This day is getting better and better!"

Pervinca watched her brother's excitement grow, "We all know how much you like picnics, Pip, so we've planned to stop at Wildebury Glen, and have a picnic out in the sunshine."

***

The rest of the ride to Wildebury Glen was filled with chatter and much laugher. They sat around the fire pit roasting meats...and Pippin.

"Oy! You should've seen him!" Freddie laughed, "He fell into the mud pool near the old pond and was covered from head to toe in muck!" He gasped for air as laughed harder. "And all he wanted was the apple on the tree branch!"

Pippin smirked as the story was told. "And it was a very delicious apple, too!"

"I can top that one!" Everard said. "How about the time we were throwing rocks at a target we drew on a boulder?" Merry smiled at this recollection. Everard continued on, "We threw all our supply of rocks and then Merry called for a break as he went to go gather them up. Pippin didn't hear him call for a break and hit Merry right on the bum with a good-sized rock!"

Merry joined in the laughter, "I had a nasty bruise on my backside for three weeks!" 

"I've got a good one!" Pervinca smiled broadly. "When Pippin and I were younger, I think I was about thirteen, we went scavenging in the kitchen for a snack when we spied Pim making cookies. After the cookies cooled, she'd put them in the cookie jar." Pervinca began laughing, "Well, Pippin had this grand idea, so we went lurking next door in the wash room, and when she put the cookies in the jar, we'd wait for her to leave the room and then Pippin would run in and steal the cookie jar. By the time Pim came back, we had the jar back in its place and the cookies eaten!" Pim's mouth was gaping. Pervinca went on between her laughter, "Poor Pim! She finally caught on after the third batch!"

"I knew who was stealing them, I just couldn't prove it!" Pim shook her head, "And Pearl accused _me _of eating them all! _Pippin_!"

"What?" Pippin feigned innocence. "I was merely _testing _your exquisite baking skills."

Merry laughed as he threw a handful of leaves at his cousin. "Pippin, you are so full of cow dung--it's a wonder your eyes aren't brown instead of green!"

Soon the laughing died down and things grew quiet; the snapping and crackling of the wood echoing around the trees.

"Shall we go on to the pool?" Fredegar moved to start cleaning up around the area. The rest of the group followed and soon they were back on the road heading towards Bywater.


	3. Burning the Midnight Oil

****

Burning the Midnight Oil

This was a day that would live forever in young Pippin's mind. The whole group spent a lovely afternoon at the pool. Since it was not yet summer, the water was still very cool, and they didn't stay in the water too long. They merely spread out blankets and continued the repartee they began at Wildebury Glen.

After Bywater, they went on to Hobbiton, more notably to Bag End where Frodo threw a party in Pippin's honor; celebrating his thirteenth birthday. There was good food, good friends, and good cheer. Frodo was a much excellent host in that he had games, songs, and even a dance planned for the rest of the day, and on into the evening. At about midnight the gang decided to head back to Tuckborough. It was nearly four in the morning when the young Tooks and Brandybuck stepped into their quarters and tiptoed to their respective bedrooms.

"Master Pippin!"

Pippin thought he was having an ugly dream--where someone was trying to rouse him from his peaceful slumber. He sighed and rolled over, bringing the warm covers over his ears.

"Master Pippin! It's time to get up!"

This time Pippin felt a hand push at his shoulders a tad. He opened his eyes to slits. It was Degger--the lad who slipped Breddo the note the day before. He spoke hoarsely through his sleepiness, "What in the name of wonder do you want?" 

"Master Pippin, it's a quarter past seven and breakfast is on the board." Then he added more anxiously, "And Master Breddo will be arriving soon."

Those cursed lessons! Pippin took in a deep breath, then yawned. "Very well, Degger." He stretched and rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake."

"Master Pippin!"

Pippin was growing irritated with the lad, Degger. He rolled over again and muttered, "I told you I was awake!"

"But Master Pippin, it's almost eight o'clock!" Master Breddo will be here any minute!"

Pippin's eyes flew open. Eight o'clock? Just a second ago it was a quarter past seven! "Thank you, Degger!" He threw off his blankets and shivered in the morning chill. Degger helped him to quickly dress, then handed him a slice of buttered bread and an apple, then shooed the young Took out and towards the study.

Pippin entered the study and slipped into his chair mere seconds before Master Breddo walked in.

"Good morning, Master Peregrin. I take it your--shall I say--your day with your _riotous _friends went well?"

Pippin wanted to rebuttal the Tutor's remark about his friends--even more so because it included his sisters, but his mouth was full of buttered bread. Instead he got up and poured himself a glass of water to wash it all down. "My sist--"

"Sit down, lad."

Pippin glared at the elder hobbit, but he obeyed. He was soon rewarded with a pile of assignments to complete before noon.

He looked up at his Tutor, "Master Breddo, I can't finish all this in four hours!"

"You did yesterday--well before noon...when you so desired to sneak out."

Pippin was livid. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his lead stick and slammed it shut. His lack of sleep was making him very irritable. He began furiously writing out the calculations on the paper. The first few seemed easy enough; perhaps the rest would be likewise.

Unfortunately, that was not to be so. His mind wandered as he paused to work out the sums on his fingers. He couldn't focus for long. Now he was angry with himself. He laid aside his calculations for a while--until he could wake up more fully. He decided to work on his reading assignments and write the essays that followed. This way, if his mind strayed, Master Breddo wouldn't notice.

"Master Peregrin!"

Pippin opened his eyes. His face nearly slid off the hand that was propping it up. He breathed deep and cleared his throat.

"It's time to wake up." Breddo grinned.

It seemed to Pippin that the old hobbit was enjoying this. "Yes, sir." Pippin straightened himself in his chair and tried desperately to keep his eyes open. It was especially difficult; the book he was reading a passage from was titled, "Pipeweed and Other Herblore" by Tobold Hornblower. This book was as dry as his throat. He took another draught of water before forging on. He stole a glance behind him; Breddo was watching him like a hawk. He felt his Tutor's eyes boring holes into the back of his skull as he read on.

There was a knock on the door and Master Breddo went to answer it. When he opened the door, a young hobbit lad was standing there.

"Let me guess...you have a note for me." He really had no idea that it was Merry who wrote the note, he was just making sarcastic assumptions.

"Uh....no, sir." Merry turned red in the face and cast his eyes to his feet. "Though, I would ask if I might speak with you." He stepped back a pace into the hallway.

Breddo looked back at Pippin, who had turned around in his seat and seemed to continue reading. "I shall only be a moment." Breddo eased the door closed. When he stepped out further, he noticed Paladin standing on the other side of the hallway.

"Master Breddo, I want you to meet my nephew, Meriadoc Brandybuck, though he's known by us all as Merry. He has something he wants to tell you."

Merry slipped his hands into his pockets. "I....I was the one who wrote the note." 

Breddo watched Merry's sheepish expression. "So you were the mastermind behind yesterday's flight?"

Merry knew the Tutor wasn't being kind with his words. His eyes remained at his feet, "Yes, sir."

Breddo nodded; he could tell by the lad's speech that he wasn't from Tuckborough--or Tookland for that matter. "A Bucklander. I should've known." He said. He'd tutored a child at Brandy Hall once a long time ago--for a very _short _period. "I hope your punishment has been meted."

"Well, it was..._is _sort of." Paladin smirked. "You see, Merry has decided that a bit of higher learning wouldn't be such a bad thing for him." He watched his nephew grimace at his words. "He's decided to join my son in his studies for the next...oh, three weeks or so."

Merry continued looking uncomfortably at his feet. He had already finished his higher learning over five years ago at the ripe old age of fifteen, so it certainly wasn't _his _decision to give up his free time for more studies--he was..._convinced _by his uncle that it would be to his advantage.

"Well, Master Meriadoc, the first item on your agenda, is to help keep your cousin awake." He quietly opened the door. "It seems he's having difficulties doing just that."

Poor Pippin. He had given up on any pretense of focusing on his reading. Paladin and Merry observed the young teen with his head down over his book.

"Pippin!" Paladin tried to get his son's attention. The boy never stirred.

The trio walked up behind Pippin and saw that he was indeed asleep; his deep breathing echoed off the pages of his book and within his arms that enclosed about his head.

"Master Peregrin." Breddo spoke loudly, but didn't shout.

Pippin stirred this time, lifting his head ever so slightly. "I was just studying the finer points of old Toby's pipeweed." He managed to say.

"I suppose the study included your drooling saliva all over your book?" Breddo handed Pippin his pocket handkerchief.

Paladin shook his head at his son. "Master Breddo--he'll be no good to you today. Just look at him. His friends kept him out far too late yesterday." He glanced at his nephew. Paladin leaned down and lifted the small teen into his arms. He saw the books and papers with half-written arithmetic calculations on them. "Is this what you have assigned him today?" Breddo nodded.

Paladin nodded to the pile, "I promise you, Pippin--_and Merry_--will have all of these assignments completed and ready for you at eight o'clock tomorrow. I apologize for wasting your time today." He looked at his nephew. "Merry, gather up his things and bring them with you--unless you intend to stay with Master Breddo beginning today."

Merry didn't need long to think about that one. Quickly he started gathering up Pippin's books, notes, and papers.

Paladin grinned at him. "It seems you lads will be _very _busy later today!"


	4. Let the Learning Begin!

****

A/N: Thank you shirebound - You are wonderful, and I really do thank you for your review; and will change one of the items. They're not nitpicky! Your opinion is valuable, and I take each one to heart!

I get the word 'teen' from LOTR, _Conspiracy Unmasked_, where Merry is the one who refers to himself as a 'teen' the year before Bilbo left the Shire, making him about eighteen years of age. And an eighteen/nineteen year old hobbit seems responsible enough to assist someone (Frodo) in purchasing a house. But you're right, 'tweens' begin at the age of twenty. Merry is not quite twenty one (as I write his birthdays later in the summer), and himself on the cusp of transitioning from teenhood to tweenhood, and as a result, still gets into some mischief. Though Pippin has "just" turned thirteen, and yes, still somewhat of a child, he is now a teen, and that is how I see it.

JRR Tolkien, the author of Lord of the Rings, is the one who implied that Pippin, at the age of twenty-eight, actively sought out the next mug, and he didn't leave much to the imagination in the chapter, _At the Sign of the Prancing Pony_. Pippin's hobbity twenty-eight would roughly translate to about sixteen or seventeen-years-old in "Man" years. He not only seeks out the next mug, but he smokes pipes, too! Have you ever seen PBS's Tom Brown's School Days? (A very good series!) Thirteen and fourteen year old boys having a chat at the local pub and drinking a mug of ale. That was British culture, and if you look a little closer, you'll find that it was Hobbit culture as well.

I'm sorry you found the implication of the beer a bit offensive, and I will change it (to cheer! :-) ) because the essence of the chapter is not about beer, but about a nice day that Pippin will remember years down the road. In my eyes, and hopefully others, these hobbits are a group of friends who just enjoy each other's company and a mug *with* dinner, or while they have a fireside chat.

Thanks again, and have a wonderful day! :-)

Let the Learning Begin!

"We were only assigned to write an _essay_, Merry, not a book!" Pippin glared at his cousin who was now writing the fifth page of his report on Tobold's book of Pipeweed and Herblore.

Without so much as lifting his pen, Merry replied, "You really ought to read the book, Pippin. It's very interesting."

"But if you submit a report like that one, he'll expect me to do the same!"

"And why not?" Merry dipped his pen into the ink jar, "You're a bright lad--you'll think of something to write."

Pippin sighed, shaking his head. Merry had always been an overachiever. His hopes were dashed of compelling his cousin to write only what was expected of him. He peered over Merry's shoulder. _He was even drawing an illustration of the leaf!_ Now Pippin was feeling the tickle of competition. Not to be outdone by his older cousin, he casually walked back to his desk and sat down. Pippin began wracking his brain for every twenty-dollar word he could think of. He thought old Toby's book was dry and boring--he would be the first hobbit to write an essay without so much as reading a page or two of the book!

A little while later, as Pippin was finishing up his fabulous report on pipeweed, he heard some abrasive scribbling going on behind him. He smiled furtively; poor Merry--too bad. Calculations were Pippin's specialty. He'd let Merry work them out on his own...this was every hobbit for himself!

*****

"Good morning, Mater Peregrin! So you _do _have eyes behind your eyelids!" Breddo goaded Pippin. Merry stifled a laugh, then wiped the grin off his face when he saw his cousin glowering at him.

Breddo collected the writings and book reports from the lads, then perused through the them. "I see Master Meriadoc spent his time wisely last evening." Said the Tutor. Then he looked at Pippin, "_Don't _disappoint me, lad." He leaned into Pippin's ear, though Merry caught snatches of Breddo's remark, "Although I'm a _descendant _of the Tooks, we must not allow our name to be tarnished." He glanced at Merry. Neither lad said anything; each turned around in his own seat to face the wall in front.

"Master Meriadoc, please stand up and read your essay on Herblore." He handed Merry the report he'd turned in.

Merry stood up and read the entire essay. When he was finished, he sat back down. 

"Impressive, lad, very impressive. Now, Master Peregrin, please read to us your interpretation of Master Horblower's exposition on Herblore." He handed Pippin his report.

Pippin stood up and read aloud the report he'd so cleverly written the evening before. When he was finished, however, both Merry and the Tutor were more confused than enlightened. Master Breddo scratched his head, "What exactly did you just read to me?"

"My report on Pipeweed and Herblore." Said Pippin.

"Did you even bother to read the book?"

Pippin hemmed and hawed something about reading the first two pages.

"Master Peregrin! You shall have ready for me tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, another essay. One that reflects a learned mind like your cousin! And read the book this time!" Pippin blushed when Breddo proceeded to rip up the report Pippin handed back to him.

"Now, Master Meriadoc, you shall explain to me, how many gallons equal a bushel."

Merry stood up from his desk, hands in his pockets. He mumbled his answer.

"Bring your hands out of your pockets stand up straight and speak loudly so everyone can hear!" Breddo bellowed. "Is that how you intend to answer questions posed to you as Master of the Hall?" He smirked. "Yes," he said, in answer to Merry's questioning look. "I've tutored one of your cousins at Brandy Hall. I know who you are. Now answer me! How many gallons are in a bushel?"

Merry slowly took his hands out of his pockets; red in the face--both chagrined and angry--he took a deep breath. "Four." He said meekly.

Pippin almost fell out of his chair laughing. He gradually became aware that he was _the only one _laughing. He quieted down.

"Now, lad," Breddo spoke to Merry, "every single one of your calculations on this paper were correct--all except the ones with measurements involved. I don't understand it other than you are confused by the tables." He went to the bookshelves and gazed around until he found the book he was looking for. He pulled it out and gave it to Merry, opened to a page with the measurement tables written in definition form. "Study this while I excuse myself for a short while. I have an appointment with Mister Paladin in his office at ten o'clock, and I am always prompt." Breddo handed Pippin yet another book, but this time it was about the history of Great Smials. He knew Pippin loved history. "Read this, Master Peregrin, and I shall expect an essay before you leave at noon today." Then he left the two cousins to themselves.

The bright morning sunshine was glaring through the open sheers and landing upon the pages of Pippin's book. As much as he tried different sitting positions, he couldn't escape the bright rays. He could see his cousin quietly studying his measurements; his desk was situated next to the window. "Merry, would you close the sheers?"

Merry did not look up from his studying. "I'm studying." He replied. Resting upon the hind legs of his chair, Merry rocked back and forth as he teetered upon them. He wasn't about to get up.

Pippin got up to close them, and upon turning around he accidentally knocked over the jar of ink--on top of Merry's book report. Merry fell over backwards as he scrambled to avoid the black ink, but it dripped all over his legs, the desk, the floor....and his report. "Pippin!" Merry got up and surveyed the mess. "Just look at what....!" He looked at his ruined book report, and he was angry. "You wanted to do that all along, didn't you? My report was better than yours, and you're jealous!"

"It was an accident!" Pippin retorted, "_Me _jealous over _you_? Don't' be ridiculous! At least I can add--at least I know what a _bushel _is! I won't make _my _father a pauper with my erroneous measurements!"

That remark cut Merry to the heart. He'd always struggled to keep the tables straight in his head, and Pippin knew that. Merry's dad wasn't a farmer like Pippin's and so wasn't exposed to sums and measurements as Pippin had been since early childhood.

For his part, Pippin saw the effects of his cruel words and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Merry."

Merry sat down in his now upright chair and sadly tossed his report into the waste can. "Don't you see what he's doing, Pippin? He's setting us against one another." Merry looked at his cousin, "He's humiliated me and he's humiliated you. My tutor at Brandy Hall never did that. Breddo's up to something."

Pippin reviewed in his mind all the events of the morning and agreed. They hadn't had an argument in years. "I've got an idea!"


	5. The Learning Curve

****

The Learning Curve

The following morning after breakfast, the two cousins walked together to the study, laughing and joking about everything....and nothing.

"Good morning, lads." Master Breddo greeted them as they walked inside the room.

"Good morning, Master Breddo." They replied together.

"Here's my new report from Toby Hornblower's Pipeweed and Herblore book." Pippin handed Breddo his new work.

Breddo flipped through the pages and handed it back to Pippin. "I want you to read it as soon as I've inspected Master Meriadoc's work."

Merry, still a bit bashful about his newly acquired skills, gave the elder hobbit the arithmetic formulas he was assigned to complete.

Breddo looked over the sheet of paper. Some errant numbers were crossed out, but all in all, the sums to the formulas were correct. Every single one of them. He also handed Merry back his work. "Be ready for me to test you on some aspects of Measurement." Merry nodded.

When called upon, Pippin stood next to his desk and proudly read aloud his handiwork. When he was finished, he was pleased to hear applause from the two other people in the room. 

"Much, _much _better, Master Peregrin!" Said Breddo.

Pippin's eyes shifted over to his cousin; he was smiling, too. He could hear Merry saying, "I knew you could do it!" Pippin smiled and took a bow before returning to his seat.

Merry was asked to recite the table of measurement. Merry complied, though a bit nervous. Pippin mouthed the words along with him:

"1 pint of cornmeal comes from 4 gills,

thoroughly grinded by the mills.

If I eat too much I'll get a wart,

remember 2 pints equals a quart.

Though not quite as sharp as an eagle's talon,

is 4 quarts that equal a gallon.

Although 2 gallons equal a peck,

it can't measure up to a thousand flecks.

And like the tomatoes we throw and mush-el,

it takes 8 gallons to fill a bushel. (Merry smiled)

We take the tomatoes to market to barter

because 8 bushels equal a quarter."

Merry quickly sat down. Breddo looked in wonder at the lad who just yesterday had problems with the basics of measurements. "So, Master Meriadoc, if I give you 4 gallons of..._tomatoes_, what do you have?"

Merry barely paused. "A half a bushel."

A wide smile came to the old Tutor's face. He flipped through the pages of the book he gave Merry the day before. "Very good, Master Meriadoc, though I would learn sooner where you came by that ditty?"

Merry looked at his cousin, "Pippin and I made it up yesterday evening. It's just nonsense, but it helps me to remember the tables."

"What happened yesterday when I left for..._Mister Paladin's office_?" Asked Breddo.

The boys shrugged.

"We had an argument." Answered Pippin. "I accidentally knocked over Merry's ink jar and ruined his book report. He said I was jealous over his writing...and he was right--I was. But yesterday evening we worked together on his tables, and he helped me get past the boring--er, I mean, the _difficult _parts of reading Toby's Herblore--and I actually found some of it quite interesting, and so I was able to write about it--truthfully this time."

"So yesterday evening, you lads worked together on your assignments?" Asked the Tutor. They both nodded. "I am glad to hear that."

Breddo sat down on the sofa and motioned for the lads to join him. "I must confess that I was humiliated and angry when two young lads outwitted me a few days ago...and I tried to set you two against one another as retribution. But my heart wasn't in it, which is why I left the room. I didn't go to Mister Paladin's office; I went for a walk in the garden to collect my thoughts." He smiled sadly, "Now I am the one who wants to run away! However, that shall not happen, though I will promise you lads this: I shall never set you two against one another ever again."

Merry replied, "We guessed that's what you were up to, and so we thought to defy your plan by doing the exact opposite. Which wasn't hard for us because we're already good friends."

"Will you lads forgive a foolish old hobbit?"

Pippin smiled, "I will forgive you--but it comes at the price of being released early today!"

Breddo laughed, "A small price to pay!" Then he grew serious. "I will leave you lads today with this: You lads share something I have never seen in cousins elsewhere. Don't ever allow anyone, or anything, tear your hearts asunder." He looked at Merry, "You are a bright lad in your own right, Master Meriadoc. You were taught well as a lad and have kept in memory everything else you've learned. Don't let an obstacle like measurements make you think otherwise!"

Then he looked at Pippin, "Indeed you are a very clever lad, Master Peregrin, and there I should have been quicker to listen closely to your father when he hired me--he did warn me." Pippin blushed. Breddo gave him a smile then continued, "Your only obstacle is reading material that you find uninteresting--and I mean to break that habit! You are capable of so much, lad. When the day finally arrives that you become Thain, between your head and your heart, you will accomplish great things." He smiled and stood up, "And as I shall keep my word, I am releasing you lads to the sunshine and soft meadows to run in. Off with you, now!"

The boys laughed in their excitement. They ran out of the study and headed straight for the stables, as they had planned to go riding that day.

Breddo watched them go. "I'll see you lads in the morning."

~~The End~~


End file.
